The worst week ever
by EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's
Summary: When Ellie and her sister, Hollie get teleported to the Wasteland, they must work together with new friends to save all 3 of their worlds! But when Ellie discovers a dark secret from the past, she has to try and control her new found counterpart before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

It was quite a normal day for me, I was finishing up on the Dark Beauty Castle level on epic mickey 2 (Xbox 360) when a thought managed to make its way the large cloud that I had; I could get my sister on here with me and thin her out! A smug smile crept onto my face as I thought about how she would react BEST IDEA EVER! I nearly screamed it, but I managed to keep my big mouth shut- but I ended up screaming at the top of my lungs for her anyway, so it was really just pointless. "HOLLIE!" I yelled until I heard her light footsteps become louder. "What do you want Ellie?" My older sister asked as she slumped down onto my bed, throwing a couple of pillows off in the process. I could tell she was in a bad mood though. oh well, double the fun! I thought, letting a small giggle escape my mouth - she heard. "What's so funny?" she obviously wanted an answer, so I did what I do best; lying. "Oh, nothing" I said sweetly, but then recognized I (Mickey) was dying. " REVIVEMEREVIVEMEREVI- NOOOOOOOO " I screamed, not seeing our Tv swirling I yelled at the top of my lungs "HOW COULD YOU?! I WAS NEARLY DONE, I HATE Y-" I was interrupted by her poking me "why are you going blurry?" She asked, just as I realised my vision was going blurry too. I tried looking at our TV, but all I could see of the game was a picture of Mickey and Oswald, who looked like their feet were coming out of there! I shook it off, because my mind was getting overwhelmed with my debate, plus I decided (not really 'decided') to black out in the middle of my thoughts. But I was sure the last thing I heard was Oswald saying; "Who are these people?"


	2. Chapter 2 The adventure begins

I looked around me as I woke up, it seemed like my room had changed- no, this looked familiar! I looked around some more, but stopped and stared at what I had just glanced at; "Mickey and Oswald?!" I yelled, even though it was probably a dream, it was worth the entertainment. They both turned towards me, not rudely- curiously "Well she knows our names..." Oswald mumbled to Mickey, but I heard him. I was speechless; how was I here?WHY was I here? Was Hollie alright? "Um... is my sister in here too?" I asked awkwardly, getting up and rubbing my forehead. "Uhh well if she's the one next to you, then yes." Mickey finally said, I noticed that he was holding his brush lightly; so at least they didn't see us as a threat. When I got up I noticed how tall I was compared to Mickey and Oswald- but that didn't matter right now, I needed to ask them a question that I was a bit cautious about saying "Uhhh W-why am I in a v-video game?" I asked, but it was only Oswald who was confused. "Wha?" He looked at me, puzzled. "Well, the first time you were in wasteland was with the blot, correct?" I asked, nodding at Mickey to correct me, but instead he finished my sentence. "Well yeah, and I gave that to Disney, and they turned that into a video game, so you're probably from the future..." "Wait, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?!" Oswald demanded, which reminded me so much of Hollie. "Suprise? Ha-ha" Mickey's usual laugh seemed weaker than I remember... I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hollie woke up, but her jaw dropped straight down on the ground when she saw who I had saw moments ago. "I SAID ICECUBES, AND NO ONIONS- oh, hi Mickey and oswald-MICKEY AND OSWALD?!" She started freaking out and over her loud debate with herself Oswald whispered; "Is she always like this?" "Yeah, it's hard living with her" I replied, silencing Hollie and explaining what had happened. After I was done explaining, Mickey finally spoke again. "Oh by the way, look at your right hands, both of you." We did what we were told, and when I saw what was in my hand I was EXTREMELY confused.

We both asked what the **HECK **they were, so Mickey and Oswald explained. "Well, that looks like a guardian launcher! Nice!" Mickey examined the canon, and I noticed it looked like one of the cannons from Lilo And Stitch. "And that, my friend, is an electric capsule; throw it at enemies and you can stun em' for 2 minutes." Oswald explained once he got his chance, I noticed it looked like a canon from Lilo And Stitch, too. "Well, we're heading to the train to go back to Mean Street now, and we have to get to Ortensia!" Oswald said heroically. _Been there, done that _I thought smugly. Soon, we were off to find **Miss-What's-Her-Name** ,OH right, Ortensia!


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at my guardian launcher, I had just used it to befriend 2 blotlings - with Mickey's help, of course. Hollie and Oswald had just stunned a beetleworx- it was my turn to jump on the button while Mickey thinned out the blotling inside. "Let's go!" I cried as the castle crumbled even more and everyone followed me. We went through a door and found Ortensia, so I decided to mouth the cutscene, but just as I finished, a large chunk of stone fell on me.

-Dreaming, present tense-

_Ugh... my head- wait, Hollie? I look down, seeing my sister being dragged along the ground by a beetleworx. "HOLLIE! NO!" I yell, Mickey is stopping me from getting to her! "NO, LET ME GET TO HER! PLEASE!" I sob as Mickey stops holding me and I look down to see Hollie dead. My own sister... My eye twitches as I pick up Hollie's weapon, holding it close to me. I will __never let go of it. "NO! WHY!" I scream, making the ground shake violently as I hug my sister's dead body. "I could have saved you... I should have just... I" I whisper, __my tears becoming drops of thinner and thinning me out, revealing robotic parts. "I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU!" I cry. I don't __realize Oswald and Mickey are clutching their weapons tightly, ready to attack me. "And it's all. because. of. YOU!" I swing around, striking Mickey and Oswald's heads with my sharp nails. I have to run, so I do- running tirelessly as I thin out the ground around me with my tears._

_I'm getting tired- No, I have to keep running or else they'll catch me! I collapse, my tears making my new parts look rusty and old. RUN! I get back up, running for dear life as Oswald and Mickey catch up. No... It can't end like this... "I'M NOT STOPPING!" I screech insanely, my eye twitching madly. "WELL WE'LL JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Oswald yells, his ears are starting to lift him up. Soon he is hovering right above me. My eyes glow a blinding white as I stop in my tracks, letting out a horrifying screech as Oswald and Mickey stare at me. I grab the electric cannon. It's time to end this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm choosing some people's OCs to be in the next part. So far I've got one person ready with their OC who will play the biggest role (OC-wise) and will join me and my sister on out epic adventure! So PM me and wait to see if I include your OC!**

**-**Still dreaming, Present tense-

_No, it wont work! I give myself a shock again with the device, but it has no affect. My eyes turn black as I tear at my face, thinner tears streaming down while I do that. Mickey and Oswald are getting here... I-I don't care. "Go ahead and thin me out" I say, surrendering as I sob. "C'mon Mickey" Oswald smirks as he knocks me unconscious- but I feel... alive. "NO!" I cry as I start to turn my claws into paint and thinner cannons. NO I MUST BE DREAMING, WAKE UP! PLEASE, wake up... I shoot thinner at Mickey, his hand absorbing it like nothing happened. "That'll do nothing" he says smugly as he shoots thinner at me. I use my feet to make myself dodge the harsh attack. "STOP!" I boom, my eyes glowing red. "I... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My eyes go wide as I realize what is happening - I'm turning into a beetleworx! "I CAN'T STOP IT!" I cry, my eyes starting to return back to normal. "Wait!" Oswald yells as he whispers something to Mickey._

_"GO!" They both say, shooting paint and electricity at me at the same time, but it doesn't work. WAKE UP! "Please...help me" I gasp for air as I collapse onto the ground, why is my skin turning black? I'm turning into a...? NO!_

-End of dream-

"Mickey, Oswald, Hollie?" I breathed heavily, waking up before the worst thing happened in my nightmare. "Oh Ellie!" Hollie cried, hugging me tight like I had to her in my dream-_No, don't think about that. _"Glad you're awake kid" Oswald said, I noticed we were in the train- On the way to Mean Street. "Umm guys... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" I yelled as I saw a blob of purple fall from the sky- literally. "Ugh... my head" The figure said as it- she hit the stone floor of the train. "Well, that reminds me of how I got here! Ha-ha" Mickey said, looking at the girl. "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING WITH MICKEY AND OSWALD?! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGO-" "Calm down kid!" Oswald exclaimed, jumping back at her sudden outburst. "Heh, sorry. My name's Grace, I know who you two are- Mickey and Oswald, but you two..." "I'm Hollie and this is my little sister Ellie" Hollie explained to Grace. "Wait- what weapon do you have? It looks alot like my brush..." Mickey said. He was right- only the colors were different; Purple and silver- probably to go with her outfit._  
><em>

"Anyway, how did you get here Grace?" I asked, curious. "Well..." She began.

-Grace's POV-

_I was extremely happy! I was playing Epic Mickey and I had changed the game's code to make it so my cartoon alter-ego; Bea the bouncing bunny was in the game (It was really a re-colored Oswald) "Ha! I KNOW PRESCOTT IS EVIL! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" I announced. "Grace, be quiet!" My mom yelled from her room. "I'm trying to read!" I don't think my mom understands how awesome video games are. Anyways, I looked around the streets of Ostown, checking around the statue of Oswald and Mickey. I suddenly realized my arm was going numb. "What the?" I mumbled to myself as I saw my arm was turning into a large group of pixels- probably just because I love video games! I got up from my tv screen. It was time to update Magical Disney! I logged on to my account, Gracekim1 and started writing. Suddenly I noticed my TV screen was swirling... I logged off my account and got up, picking my golden Mickey mouse pin. I always thought it had something...Magical about it._

_"GAH! Oh, just Gus coming out of my screen- WAIT WHAT?" Suddenly Bea's eyes flashed white at the same time my eyes randomly did the same thing. I blacked out- I couldn't take all of it any more._

"And _that's_ how I got here!" Grace exclaimed, folding her arms triumphantly. "You turned Oswald... into your OC?" Hollie snickered, it was the first time anyone had actually changed the code. "And also, I LOVE your magical Disney story!" I grinned, remembering my reaction when the Disney Knights met the characters from gravity falls.

"Oh, thanks! But we're at mean street now." Grace replied.

"Grace, do you know how to use that brush?" Mickey asked, getting out of the train.

"Yeah Left bumper and right bump- No... I don't know how to use it..."

"Ha-ha"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Two new chapters in one day?! I'm on a roll! So, in case you didn't read the last chapter, I'll fill you in; We met Grace (Gracekim1) In the wastelands as I woke up from that heck of a nightmare and now it looks like we'll be controlling the game... Oh and did you notice the cover I did? Well I guess that's all!**

Soon, we met the Mad Doctor, who was repairing on Mean Street with the help of his beetleworx. "Oh hello Oswald, Mickey and three random girls- WAIT MICKEY AND THREE RANDOM GIRLS?!" He yelled, making several toons stare at us. "Grace, Ellie and Hollie" Oswald explained, rolling his eyes.

-HERE COMES SINGING!-

**Doc:** Welcome my friends, it's great to meet you! I see you arrived on the choo-choo!

Hollie: Choo-choo?

**Doc; **Yes, the train! now my trust you must gain! Make sure you stop the affects of the thinner rain!

Grace; Thinner rain?...

**Doc; **Indeed, thinner rain! It's quite tragic! It comes out of the sky, just like magic!

Me; Oh god.

**Doc; **I'll drop the beetleworx off, there's much they need to mend. We're off to fix the other lands till then, Good luck, my frieends!

"Is he always like that?" Grace snickered. "Unfortunately, yes" Oswald replied, detaching his ears- obviously to take flight. "Well, I suggest we stop the thinner rain, so we can move on without getting killed?" I said impatiently. "But how do we do that?"

**Okay, it's mega short, I know! But tomorrow will hopefully have an action packed chapter with some OCs! So, I guess now I'm just gonna check my other fics and maybe edit some chapters...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I haven't got any people asking with OCs yet, so I'm still open. This chapter MIGHT be short again, I have to try and get as much done as possible!**

After the doc's random outburst of singing, we decided to split up in groups. I practically _begged_ to go with Grace and Oswald, which meant Hollie was with Mickey.

"So... Ellie, you haven't talked much about yourself" Grace said, but I could tell she just wanted to make sure there were no awkward silences. "Oh... I am a fan of Minecraft, I quite like the old Oswald and Mickey cartoons more than the newer ones too, because the new ones- well, put it this way; Now, it's easy to animate, but back then, it took skill and hard work. So you get to admire the skills Walt and Ub had for the old cartoons!" I explained. "Oh and I'm the author of Living a Lie, Epic Mickey; return from wasteland and- well just those two. I think I might turn this into a fic too though!" "Hey, I hate to jump in like this, but look." Oswald interrupted as he picked up a torn up note.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been in this place for __80 years, and I've created these new things called thinner clouds to take my anger out on everyone, and the best thing is I'm the only one who knows how to stop them!_

_From your Alice Comedies' star;_

_Alice_

"WHO THE HECK IS SHE?!" Oswald almost yelled. "Oh, she was the Disney star before you, Oswald- Although I've never watched those cartoons before" I explained. "That's what I was gonna say!" Grace complained, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Should have said it before me then"

I smirked as we went of to find this _Alice._

**-**Hollie's POV-

I was walking along with Mickey, folding my arms because I wanted to be with Oswald instead - after all, _I'm _the oldest! I practically ignored Mickey until he spoke up. "GUS?!" "What the heck Mickey?" I hissed, staring at the gremlin banging on a cage door. It was, indeed Gus.

"Why thank you Mickey!" He exclaimed after we freed him. "And this is?" He asked, nodding in my direction. "I'm Hollie" I mumbled, still angry. "We should probably go to Grace, Ellie and Oswald now" I nearly exclaimed, walking in a random direction.

"Girls"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the only thing I have to say is Kayla is the OC of Mixed-shades.**

-Back to my POV-

Me and Grace were talking and walking, you know, fanfics, Disney stuff, Blah blah blah. " the heck is a fanfiction?" Oswald asked when we were in the middle of talking about how I was gonna turn the adventure into a fic first. "Oh, it's basically like a fanmade book, but you post it on line" Grace said. "It can be any topic; for example, I wrote a fanfic about this game! There are also two types of fanfiction; Crossover and regular. Regular stays in one universe, for example... Epic Mickey. But if it was a crossover, it would have two universes come together; like Epic Mickey and Minecraft!" I added.

"Oh, oka- WHAT THE HECK?!" Me and Grace jumped back as we saw what Oswald was pointing at; "IT'S THE BLOT!" Me and Grace screamed, getting our weapons ready. "Wow! What a nice welcome!" The figure said, pure sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, uh sorry about that..." I said, helping the mysterious girl up. "I'm Ellie, she's Grace, you already know who he is" I said, pointing at Oswald.

"Yeah, I do. The name's Kayla by the way" Kayla announced, sounding a little friendlier. "How dd you get here?" Oswald asked curiously.

"Well..."

-Kayla's POV-

_I was sitting lazily in my gaming chair, playing Epic Mickey 2. I had just gotten it so I was only in Mean Street. "What the heck?" I asked myself, noticing how the clouds were swirling around. "Eh, probably just an easter egg or somethin'" I carried on playing normally, but I didn't notice a shadow emerging from the clouds. "Oh, does the blot return in this game then?" I wondered, noticing the shadow._

_"DAMNIT!" My TV had just gone pitch black! I was about to get to the other half of Mean Street, too! Suddenly, the large shadow shot out of my TV, grabbing me in it's inky claws._

_"LET ME GO!"_

_"Sorry, I can't"_

_"WHY?!"_

_"Because..." _

_"BECAUSE NOTHING!"_

_"I'm not gonna argue with you, now SHUT UP!"_

_"Nah, I don't feel like it"_

_Right after I said that, the shadow dragged me into my screen, his (?) claws not letting go of me. "Oh, and you'll need this!" it said cheerfully, tossing me a pistol with a single bullet. It had some kind of syringe in the bullet, though._

-Back to my POV-

"Wow, that's unfortunate..." I said sympathetically. "Ya think?" Kayla exclaimed. "Well, we should get back to Mickey and Hollie now" Oswald suggested.

"Good idea, Oz!"

"Don't call me that"

**Okay, it's short, I know! :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is hopefully gonna be my best and longest chapter on this story! So, that's all.**

We decided to find Mickey and Hollie, and when we did we introduced them to Kayla. Then Gus appeared. "You need to see this note!" Oswald said, passing it to Mickey.

"Wait... c-can I read that a second?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Sure Ellie!" Mickey said, giving it to me. "No... It can't b-be!" I collapsed, a look of realization in my eyes. "No..." I lay there on the ground, shuddering.

"Ellie?!" Grace exclaimed, shaking me. "I-it's her, she said she'd be back" I whispered. "ELLIE! GET UP!" Hollie yelled. I got up, my pupils had turned into tiny dots, darting around cautiously. "Could you excuse us for a second, guys?" and with that, Hollie pulled me aside.

"Hollie, don't you know who's writing that is? It's Alice, but someone's writing for her, and I know who that is!" I exclaimed, crying into her shoulder. "Who?" Hollie asked, shaking me off.

-Flashback-

_I skipped around the streets, saying hello to everyone like I did every morning. It was the school holidays, so I had nothing to do except walk around or watch Oswald cartoons. So I did; I grabbed my phone and put the full series on. "Ha! You're still watching that dumb thing? Alice comedies are way better!" She snorted, kicking me in the stomach__._

_"Hey! Get off me, you BRAT!" I yelled, slapping her foot away. "Pfft, I can handle weaklings like you!" She declared, kicking me once more. "STOP IT!" I boomed, my voice echoing through the streets. "Yeah, whatever!" she said smugly, grabbing my phone and smashing it to pieces. "THAT'S IT!"I yelled, my tears turning into what looked like... thinner? Soon my skin was torn away, showing metal parts._

_"ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO DO THAT TO ME?!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"LISTEN TO ME!"_

_"I-I-i"_

_"ANSWER ME, WEAKLING!"_

_I suddenly rose up into the air, my eyes glowing a blinding white as I transformed into a bat-like creature with torn up wings. "Send her to the wasteland" I mumbled to myself. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and she got shot up into the air. "I'LL BE BACK!" She screeched madly, her eyes turning red as she was thrown into the wasteland._

_I... am a monster._

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I cried. "Ellie, are you alright?" Kayla asked- she was right behind me. "Ye- NO! I'M NOT FINE!" I sobbed, my tears nearly becoming thinner... I couldn't let them know I was a monster.

"L-lets go" I whimpered, I wiped my tears as we went to Ostown to help the others. But everyone was concerned about how I was acting. "I'M FINE!" I'd yell everytime someone would ask.

"Well, looks like the D.E.C to the projector substation is uncovered! Let's go!" Mickey announced. I tried to look as good as possible while using my guardian launcher to help Mickey defeat some Sweepers, but I was caught off guard and got hit by a large amount of thinner.

"Ellie are you alri-" Grace began, but I interrupted her. "I'm fine!" I used my guardian launcher to heal my wound, acting as tough as I could. "C'mon, we can go to Angel side of Rainbow Caverns now!" Oswald yelled.

After our long battle with a bunch of sweepers, we went to Disney Gulch, where I saw something that made me scream like I had seen a murder. "NO! I-IT'S YOU!" I cried, tears covering my face.

"ALICE WAS MEANT TO RULE WASTELAND, AND NOW YOU'LL PAY, OSWALD!" The girl yelled, we'll call her... Iris? Suddenly, Iris swung a large beetleworx blade towards Oswald. "NO!" I yelled, blocking the shot, but the blade cut my skin off, making my robotic parts show.

"You can't defeat me with that again, dear!" Iris declared, thinning the rest of my skin out, revealing my robotic parts to everyone. "Now you know your friend's a MONSTER!" Iris yelled, knocking them all back.

"No" I said simply, my mechanical parts bursting into flames.

"What did you say?!"

"No, even if they _do_ see me as a monster, I won't hesitate to protect them!"

"Ellie, don't!" Hollie cried, tears streaming down her face. "You can hurt me all you want, but YOU ARE NOT HURTING MY FRIENDS!" I yelled, the flames getting stronger as my anger increased.

"We'll take care of her!" Grace yelled. "NO! SHE CAN HURT ME, BUT NOT YOU!" I screeched.

"No, I was afraid this would happen..." Hollie whispered, looking at the floor. "Hollie, did you know about this?" Kayla asked. "Y-yes" She replied, sobbing quietly, but she looked up when she saw blood pouring down my back.

"ELLIE!"

I felt blood dripping down my back, but I didn't care as I was about to use something I afraid of using; My beetleworx side. I hissed as my wings became even more torn, my legs becoming blades and two cannons (paint and thinner) formed where my arms would be.

"No..." Hollie gasped as she saw me transform. "ELLIE, DON'T" The others yelled, but I didn't care- I only cared about saving my friends.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!" I hissed, preparing my canons and taking off heading into the sky.

"I'll kill you, THEN I'll kill your friends!" Iris laughed evilly.

"NO!"

I turned around to see everyone with their weapons at the ready, they were still shocked at my new appearance, but they still cared about me.

"Let's do this" I grinned, showing multiple sharp teeth.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"We will!" And with that, we all shot our weapons. "Wait, my weapon just absorbed that thing's paint!" Kayla yelled as Iris collapsed.

"C'mon, we've got to go, I don't think she'll be out that long" I cried, turning back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, the last chapter was quite long, so this one, of course will be quite short. Oh, still taking OC requests!**

I collapsed as I turned back to normal, the wound on my back healing with the help of my guardian launcher. "Ellie, are you-" Oswald began. "I'm fine..." I gasped for air. "Ellie!" Hollie ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Thanks Hollie, but I don't think you can trust me after that..." I said, shrugging her off.

"We still trust you, Ellie!" Kayla exclaimed. "C'mon, I've got a feeling Ellie's right; she won't be out that long" We all nodded in agreement and noticed that there were no more thinner clouds. "Well, I guess we earned Doc's trust now" I said weakly, jumping through the projector to his lab.

"GAH!" Doc yelled as soon as we arrived.

-SINGING!-

**Doc; **Hello my friends! I see you've stopped the thinner rain! Now my trust you have gained!

**Doc;** But bad news? There is more!

**Doc;** All beetleworx have been hacked! Expect to see lots of gore!

**Me; **E-every one of them, even people who aren't f-fully a beetleworx?

**Doc; **my friend, why do you ask? To tell you the answer won't be a hard task!

**Me;** J-just curious...

**Doc; **The answer is yes! Now leave my lab before you make a mess!

I was trembling like a mad man after Doc said that. We jumped through the projector, but not as bravely as before. "Now, how are we meant to handle this?" Oswald asked when we all got back to Mean Street. "I-I don't need to battle... Right?" I asked, fearing the answer. "No, you're probably our best meaning of defense, so we'll need you" Kayla said, which just made me panic even more.

"N-no it's too risky!" I exclaimed. "I agree, it's quite risky, but where would we leave her if she wasn't going to fight?" Gus said- someone was agreeing, atleast.

"I hate to say this, Gus, but I think it would be better if Ellie did fight with us." Mickey was agreeing with Oswald, which was bad. "N-no! I can't fight! What if..."

I was stuck. I was going to have to fight and there was no stopping it. "Hey, I know what I can do when it happens!" Hollie said, then she whispered something in Oswald's ear. "Good idea!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG 10TH CHAPTER! Heh, sorry guys. Okay, so I showed this to my big sister Hollie (Yes, she and I are REAL people ;P) and she said she loved it! Big thanks to Mixed-shades and Gracekim1 for giving me a ton of support so far!**

I was scared to go out and battle, but I knew that if Hollie had a plan, it would work! I started to fight just by using my guardian launcher, but then Hollie asked me something that just shocked me; "Can you turn into a beetleworx now?" I considered it for a while, but eventually I said yes.

I used my guardian launcher to thin out my skin as my eyes glowed red, my robotic counterpart becoming visible again. "Jeez Ellie, do you always have to do that?" Kayla asked, looking quite terrified. "Hey, it's cool!" I giggled- but it didn't come out like that; it became evil. "OH GOD NO!" I yelled, realizing I was getting hacked (Wow, a person getting hacked? Wait...)

"GO!" Hollie yelled as she and Oswald used every last drop of their electricity to reprogram me. "HIGH FIVE! Oh... okay" Hollie mumbled. "Geez! That hurt, be more gentle next time!" I yelped, but at least I was good again!

"Wow, good idea Hollie!" Grace said, high fiving her. "YAY FOR HIGH FIVES!" She yelled randomly. I then realized we were in Bog Easy, where beetleworx- hacked beetleworx were being duplicated. "This will be easy!" Mickey declared. "We can just defeat them with their own kind!" I grinned, lunging at one of the beetleworx and thinning out the red eye in the machine all of them were coming from.

"LOOK! A DOOR!" I yelled, smirking. "Seriously, a door is THAT important?" Kayla groaned. "Well, it actually is" Gus said. "we can get to Donald's tugboat from here!"

"Oh, GREAT!" Grace yelled in frustration. Donald's boat was trapped in a whirlpool, spinning slowly. "Let's fly over then!" I suggested, nodding at Oswald. "Mickey, lift me up!" He grinned, gliding across the gap with Gus following. "Okay, I can handle you three all at once, so grab on!" Once they did as I told them, I flew them over the river of thinner.

"WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" I yelled, noticing a wall had just been blown up by fireworks, revealing a projector.

"Looks like there's been a robber around! Let's go!" Kayla yelled before jumping in.

-One boring projector trip later-

"Hiya, bossman!" Came a voice; it was Ian the ghost. "Oh, joy" I mumbled, but Ian didn't seem to notice me. "Those spinners were somethin' back there! never trust a beetleworx! that's my motto"

"HEY!" I yelled. "What the heck?" Ian mumbled. "You are one ugly thing!"

"What is THAT supposed to mean!"

"It means you're ugly, 'cause you're a beetleworx!"

"OH IT IS ON, YOU-"

"Ian, just stop" Oswald groaned. "But ya can't trust a beetleworx, that's my mot-" "That 'beetleworx' just saved our lives! And if you want to diss my sister, then you better say it to my face, punk!" Hollie threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Ian exclaimed. "What do ya want?" "We're searching around, and we need to get to club 13 to talk to Petetronic" Mickey explained. "If you're going through here, please don't bother the spatters, I'm talkin' to you, ugly!" Ian hissed. I showed him my sharp teeth, making him back away.

"I can't believe you did that, Hollie!" Kayla snickered, remembering Ian's face when Hollie had yelled at him. "Yeah, you were like; 'Get out of my sister's way, punk!'" I butted in. We all burst out laughing.

"Hey, Ellie do ya think you and Mickey could befriend these spatters for us?" Oswald asked, looking at said spatters walking around. "Sure!" I grinned, using my guardian launcher to befriend them. Just as I was about to do the next on, Kayla interrupted. "Hey, can I use my new weapon?"

"Fine, but not again, only if we absolutely need it" Oswald said. "YES!" She yelled, shooting the untouched spatter and absorbing it's paint and thinner. "Take that, SUCKA!"

-Some enemy fighting later-

"Well, bossman, I see ugly-bat-beetleworx-thing kept her promise, but other-whats-her-name killed one of the poor guys!"

"STOP SAYING I AM UGLY! I HAVE THINNER CANNONS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE EM'!" Just as I was about to rage at Ian even more when we got a message from Doc on Oswalds remote.

-SINGING-

**Doc; **Hello my friends, my beetleworx are no longer hacked!

**Doc;** There is now no reason to watch your backs!

**Doc; **And now, you can do what you want, no stopping ya now!

**Doc;** Now, you don't have to ask yourself where to go now, or how!

-END OF THE TORTURE ;P-

"I guess that means you can turn back now, Ellie!" Mickey suggested. My eyes glowed red once again, making Ian nearly have a heart attack. But when I got back up, I didn't turn back! Shoot!

"Well, I'm pooped!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! I've got big things planned for the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one. P.S; This chapter is more on the comedy side, but it's still dramatic!**

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I cried; I couldn't turn back into a human!

"Ugly-bat-beetleworx-thing is a human?" (you know who said that)

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Nah, don't wanna. You're a beetlewor-

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING RUDE TO MY SISTER?!" Hollie yelled, furious. "I don't remember!" Ian replied cheekily. "Why you..." Hollie began. "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Oswald exclaimed. "Here you go Ian, this'll shut you up!" And with that, Ian was shocked with electricity.

"Wha- HEEBAJEEBAHEEBAJEEBA!" Ian yelped. We decided to leave him and go to Club 13.

"Well, who are- A BEETLEWORX?!" Petronic yelled, opening the door and slamming into Oswald and Kayla. "Why, thank you for being so kind!" Kayla exclaimed sarcastically. "Ya do recognize that you're travellin' with that bucket O' bolts, right?" He said, kicking my wings.

"HEY!" I hissed, my wings buzzing furiously. "WHOA! It can talk?" He asked no-one in particular. "Seriously, Peteronic? THIS BEETLEWORX IS OUR FRIEND AND SHE SAVED OUR LIVES! So, I suggest you leave her alone before she uses her thinner cannon on you!" This time, Kayla was being a TOTAL boss.

"Ugh, I dont feel well..." I groaned, but just as Grace was going to ask why, I passed out. "Well, ugly-bat-beetleworx-thing's gone! HOORA- AHHHHH!" Ian yelped again when he was shocked by Hollie. "Nice move!" Grace high-fived her.

-Dreaming again, present tense-

_Huh? Where am I, I don't remember this place! I then realize I'm in Dark Beauty castle, looking at the Mad Doctor. "Those fools will never know I'm evil!" He declares, looking at me- but he isn't noticing me! "And soon, Mickey's heart WILL be mine!"_

I woke up, we were still in the same area, but everyone was yelling at Ian, using words too terrible to put here. I didn't think I had just had a dream; it felt more like a...vision.

"Guys, I'm a-awake" I said, trembling. "Well, you weren't out for that long!" Oswald exclaimed, helping me up. "Oh, and Ian?" I smirked, shooting a ton of paint at his face, which actually stayed there.

"SURPRISE!" I burst out laughing at his new makeover, which looked like he had been through a rainforest and back.

**Okay, so it's short, but dramatic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this chapter might not be good, but it's the best I could do for now...**

"What do ya want?" Peteronic asked when we all got inside Club 13- and Ian was with us... "Well... Umm..." We all mumbled; we didn't excactly know. "We're trying to figure out how we got here!" Kayla explained, pointing at us._ Good cover-up. _I thought; we didn't actually know what we were doing before that...

"Have you seen anything suspicious around here lately?" I asked, thoughtlessly hovering above the ground. "Well, Prescott busted in here, grumbling somethin' about the dioramas and jumping through the projector" He replied, motioning to a projector behind him.

"Can we go there?" Grace asked politely. "Yeah, but not that dumb beetleworx!" He snorted, pointing at me.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO MY FRIEND?!" Grace exclaimed, slapping him.

"Well, prissy princess! I said your friend can't leave!"

"Grr..."

"First you're a snobby brat, now you're a raging she-demon!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"No thanks"

"ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DISS ME?! 'CAUSE IF YOU ARE, YOU BETTER RUN!"

"Calm it, snob"

"YOU ARE A BAD PERSON AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD! JUST BEIN' RUDE TO SOMEONE THAT SAVED OUR LIVES!"

"Uhh..."

"TAKE THIS!" Grace yelled, using her brush to make Peteronic comically fall into the floor, his lower body stretched on the ground. "Like. A. Baws!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks!" and with that, we went to visit A.B.E.

-A boring trip later-

The journey hadn't been very eventful so far, until I felt a sudden pain in my chest where my heart was. I shrugged it off, thinking I was just adjusting to my new form- that was before I suddenly collapsed, my blades snapping on the stone floor. "Ellie, are you okay?" Kayla asked, noticing I wasn't moving.

"Bzz... Error-Error" (I have no idea...) I mumbled, electricity spraying out of my legs. "D-destroy f-friends"

Suddenly, my eyes flashed black, my green pupils becoming a blinding white. "NO!" I managed to screech just before I was taken over. Everyone turned around and gasped, I was getting up, my wings buzzing furiously.

Darkness... that was all I could see, I felt numb, like I had lost all control- which I had. "Oh... god" Grace gasped, nearly getting sprayed by my thinner. "Please...Help me" I managed to get those words out of my mouth, but it came out as a whisper.

"Oswald, do you have any electricity left?" Hollie asked. A quick nod made Hollie confident. "GO!" She yelled once more, her and Oswald's electricity forming a large bubble around me. Then, at that moment, my heart left me. "Ugh... did you feel that?" Kayla asked, feeling her chest. All the girls nodded cautiously, coughing a little.

"Wait... I think my heart's gone" Hollie gasped. "Mine too!" Grace and Kayla said in unison. "This is very very very bad!" Gus yelled; he would probably be pulling his hair out- if he had any.

Just at that moment, I felt my control return, but pain was all I could feel, my parts burnt and rusty. Then, I felt numb again, my whole body stopping in it's tracks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so we left off when the girls lost their hearts, and I was basically, well...SCREWED! ;3**

All I could feel was... Emptiness, like I had simply faded from existence. "My... Heart..." I gasped. "I feel... empty" we all said.

"Are you girls okay?" Mickey asked, helping us all up. We all shook our heads and told Mickey that we couldn't feel our hearts beating anymore. "Oh, I was afraid this would happen" Oswald groaned. "What?" We said in unison, me saying it a little weaker than the others as my eyes returned to normal.

"Well, since you three aren't toons, you're not... how do I put it? You don't exactly belong in the Wasteland, so it must of caused something in your bodies to change because you weren't in the toon world in the first place, if that makes any sense" Oswald explained.

"No! We were sent here for a reason, I just know it!" I exclaimed, we all had our own secret weapons, so we were here for a reason, right? Or was it just an illusion? A dream? A prank? A- "Ellie!" Hollie snapped me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I laughed nervously. "We gotta go find Prescott now" She growled as we headed to wherever Prescott was.

-Who-knows-how-many hours later-

"Wow, Prescott sure- speak of the devil" Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh, well looks like the snooping duo are back with new allies! Ha, can't even handle things on your own!" He snorted, it looked like he was making some kind of... Machine?

"Wow, look at that bucket of bolts you picked up on the way!"

"Oh, like you know me"

"Oh please, I know beetleworx like the back of my hand!"

"Are you trying to pick a FIGHT?"

"I don't have time for this. Follow me, IF YOU DARE!"

As I was about to yell at him once more, he left in a projector.

Suddenly, I heard the ground shake, and a HUGE blotworx knocked down a wall, ready to attack us. "EASY!" I declared smugly, attacking, but instead I got knocked back. I yelped as my blades scraped on my back.

Grace looked at me, and narrowed her eyes. She grabbed her golden Mickey token, silently praying that it would work.

Grace mumbled something, before her eyes glowed a blinding white, the token playing music that felt...Mystical. It went so fast, all I remembered was my scratchmarks fading and our enemy just... Collapsing.

"It... It worked, I only dreamed of it!" Grace exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Dreamed of what?" Kayla asked. "I always thought this token was... Magic, but I only dreamed of it doing this!"

"C'mon, we need to get to Prescott!" Mickey yelled, jumping up to the projector without getting seen by the eye.

-One bit of present tense-

I can't believe it... We were normal, but now we're here? I don't understand, why are we even here? We must be chosen, but I still haven't got it since I came here. Now me and Grace have some kind of super-power, but what about the others? I'm worried...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Today I'm being joined by a special guest, my sister Hollie! She's gonna be writing some of these when I don't, and I'll make sure she tells you guys when it's her.**

"WHAT IS THAT?" Grace exclaimed, spotting a giant robot that was made up of broken down parts. Suddenly the robot picked me up, it's metal claws scratching on my back. I then got drawn into it's mouth, like I was in a trance... Like I couldn't stop it. "GUYS!" I cried, as I was sucked into the robot's mouth.

"Hello, I see you didn't hesitate to protect yourself" Snorted a figure in the shadows. I could tell who it was though; Prescott! "LET ME GO!" I hissed, getting my thinner cannon ready.

"Why would I do that? You will soon be a part of her army, and I WILL make her rule!"

" 'Her'?

"You'll find that out soon..."

"WHEN?"

"In due time, but for now... Let's just say you won't be working with your friends anymore"

"You're sick"

"You'll just have to deal with that... Well, not for any longer!" I suddenly felt a surge of electricity flow through my parts, but I managed to thin out the machine it was coming from with my cannons. But then, everything went black.

-Present tense-

_I can't breath, nothing feels right; It probably never will now. It's like I've been killed, but I'm still alive- it's all wrong..._


	15. Chapter 15

I got knocked out. I couldn't feel anything, but unlike earlier when I lost my heart I could feel a tiny spark inside of me. It was like it held everything that had the answer and I had to... Unleash it.

At first, all I could see was darkness- until the spark brought everything back to life, from a blurred vision to a clear view.

"Why? WHY ME?!" I sobbed insanely.

"What?! That was meant to knock you out!"

"Oh, that? The spark is the one that reunites all of us, so it's the thing that will DESTROY YOU!"

"Spark? But that's impossible, all toons without hearts can't have the spark anymore!"

"Well, I'm not a toon; I'm a human" The words hit Prescott like a brick; Humans couldn't lose their spark? How was it possible?

Meanwhile, the others were banging on the mouth of the robot, trying desperately to get me out. "Guys, look!" Oswald yelled. There was a bright light escaping from my prison.

_The spark_

I yelled, my beetleworx body growing in size. "You thought you could destroy me, Prescott; Take my power, my friends and MY FAMILY! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT THERE WHILE YOU DESTROYED A WORLD?!" I boomed, my voice echoing, allowing the others to hear me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE REAL MEANING OF POWER, DO YOU? It means being able to lead, not FORCING people to be your slaves!"

I started to make the building crumble as my anger intensified, opening up my escape. But now, my power was getting out of hand... I couldn't control it.

"You don't use skills to DESTROY!" As I said that, the building started to collapse. "NO MATTER HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE, YOU WILL NEVER OVERCOME THE POWERS I HAVE HAD SINCE THE VERY DAY I WAS HERE. They are growing every second I am here, and they will for all eternity..." I exclaimed, nearly getting hit by a piece of rubble.

-Present tense, in my mind-

_Please, I don't want it to end like this... I can see what's happening, but I can't control it! I'm begging you, don't let the spark give me to much power! Please, I feel like crying, but I feel like an empty shadow, stuck in the past. I can't feel anything... only pain._

_-_Back to past tense, my POV-

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME, AS LONG AS MY HEART STAYS PURE NO MATTER WHERE IT IS!"

As I made the building fully collapse, Prescott teleported out while Hollie was desperately trying to move me. "ELLIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Then, darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, nothing to say... WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? JUST READ! ;P**

-Oswald's POV (I just needed everyone to have their POV in this fic)-

We looked around, trying to find Ellie after Prescott's plans had been stopped. Oh, yeah! Prescott was taken away by big bad Pete and Doc, but Doc said that there were 'secrets to uncover' so I guess it was another adventure just waiting to happen.

"Over here!" Grace yelled as we ran over to a small piece of metal- a blade, to be exact. "NO!" Her sister... Hollie cried. "Oh c'mon, I'm sure we can put her back together or somethin'" Mickey explained reassuringly.

"I sure hope so" Kayla said, a look of shock on her face. "Wait a sec..." I mumbled as I noticed my remote was telling me to go somewhere. I followed it's directions until I found another part. So we all decided to just let the remote do the remote, and we found all the parts!

"C'mon guys, we need to fix her!" Hollie practically begged. "Okay, we need to get her to a safe spot... How about your replica house, Mickey? The thinner should be gone!" I exclaimed. "Heh, why not?" Mickey shrugged.

We carried all of the parts to Mickey's house in Ostown, where we were met by Telly. "OOH! MICKEY!" She shrieked, grinning. "I've been waiting forever for some company... Just, not so many of you" She laughed nervously.

"Well Telly, we won't be here that long, we have to do something" Mickey frowned as we put all of the parts down on the floor. "Now how do we..."

I could already tell this wouldn't end well.


	17. Chapter 17

Darkness... That was all I could see, not a word, not a thing I could do to prevent it. I was scattered on the ground- literally. All of my robotic parts were currently being picked up and examined by Kayla, Grace and Hollie.

"What the?" Grace mumbled, noticing how one of my cannons were moving. "GAH!" Hollie jumped back when my blade jumped out of her arms. "Ugh... AHHH!" I yelped, noticing I was in Kayla's hands.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Oswald exclaimed. "Jeez, don't do that!" "Um... I think there's something else to worry about..." I said, using one of my blades to motion to my body. "I guess you're right..." Kayla mumbled. "But we still haven't figured out how to do it..."

"Hey, you could use a fairy sketch with electricity!" I exclaimed proudly. "Good idea!" Mickey started to get his sketch out, nodding at Oswald. "Okay... There!" Oswald mumbled as I slowly started to be able to feel my muscles again.

"Oh god... That felt weird" I mumbled, getting up. "Guys, There's something on her leg!" Mickey said, pointing to one of my blades. On it was a note that said;

_You haven't seen anything yet._

_~Alice_

**So, it's short but now I won't update as often as I'd like to. The only exception would be weekends.**


	18. Split up 1 (Ellie and Oswald

**I told you guys I wouldn't update as much because of... Well usual reasons; school, homework, my dumb laptop -_- anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 18!**

We walked out of Mickey's house, taking in the scenery. But there was no time for that, because suddenly the ground shook violently below our feet, knocking all of us down.

"GUYS!" Kayla yelled as we were thrown up into the air, our limbs flailing around helplessly. I groaned as I felt my parts stretch out, as if I was deliberately causing pain.

I woke up hours later, opening one eye and then the other. But when I noticed the others weren't there, I panicked. Shooting up, I yelled. "Guys? WHERE ARE YOU!?" No reply.

I got my cannons ready, figuring someone could be here with me. "Jeez, don't shout that loud!" Said a familiar voice;

"Oswald?!"

"Yeah, who else?" He groaned, climbing out of a bush.

"Where are the others?" I asked, rubbing the back of my metal neck with my cannons.

"I don't know, but I don't think being here was an accident"

I didn't exactly know what to do; Panic, or just stay calm and try to find the others?

"Let's go find them" I said confidently, taking off.

"Okay then!" Oswald yelled, using his ears to fly after me.

-Several hours later-

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled, looking down at what looked to be a blotworx. I yelped as it shot me with a thinner bullet, making my wings fold together. I didn't exactly think about the consequences...

"OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGO- Oh thanks Oswald!" I smirked as Oswald struggled to fly with my weight. Eventually we got to the ground, and sure enough, the blotworx was waiting for us.

"Holy mother of God..." I murmured as that... THING! Approached us, showing it's sharp teeth. I hissed, showing mine too. It didn't seem to be affected, which was quite obvious.

It got up, walking towards us, I flinched, waiting for my doom. I then noticed it wasn't heading for me, it was heading towards Oswald! _He must see me as an ally...!_

"Uhh... He's good!" I blurted out, putting on my best evil face. The blotworx nodded, slowly walking away from Oswald, who was staring at me.

"How the heck did you do that?!" He exclaimed. "Dunno" I shrugged.

"Well, we need to mo- WHAT THE?!"

"What is it, Oswald?" I groaned, but my jaw dropped when I saw what he was pointing at.

"WHAT IS THAT ABOMINATION?!" I screamed, looking at a large blot-like creature... Was it the real blot?

"Let's do this" I smirked, trying my best to act cool as I flew up to the monster's face. "Take this!" I yelled, kicking it in the eye.

"That wasn't a good idea..." Oswald mumbled as the beast punched me.

"OW!"

"That's it, you!" I shrieked, my eyes turning black.

"JESUS!" Oswald exclaimed, jumping back.

"Don't worry, Oz!" I winked. "Don't call me that!" I ignored him, my body growing in size until it stopped when I was the size of the blot.

I mumbled something inaudible, then Oswald grew to my size, along with his remote. "Heh, this is cool!" Oswald smirked.

"Hey, I can see Hollie and Gus! Hey guys!" I yelled, waving. They turned to face us, horrified looks on their faces.

"TAKE THIS! YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME, THE BUTTHEAD FIGHTER!" I smirked at my weird name I gave myself. I used my cannons to shrink the blot to a microscopic size, just as me and Oswald did too.

"There we go!" Oswald declared, stepping on the tiny dot of ink that had just been a giant beast.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

**Okay, this is part 1 of the 'Split Up' arc, hope you liked it!**


	19. Split up 2 (Hollie and Gus, K,G, Mickey)

**Okay, the reason I am putting both groups in one chapter is because I don't want chapter 20 (OMG YAY!) to be like chapter 10 (Should I be cheering?) So yeah!**

-Hollie's POV—

I woke up, feeling dizzy as I rubbed my sore leg. "Hello?!" No reply. I decided to just walk on anyway- I didn't need help! I walked on until I heard someone mumbling something, and it seemed quite close; right below my foot, to be exact.

"Sorry Gus!" I squeaked, picking up the flattened gremlin. "Watch where you're going next time" Gus sighed, teleporting out of my arms.

"Okay then, I suppose we have to find the others then?"

"Exactly, your sister should be easily noticeable because she and Oswald are about 100 times their size right now, battling some kind of blot-like creatu- WAIT WHAT?!" Gus yelled, a horrified look on his face.

"OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF GOD'S MOTHER!" I yelped, noticing the same thing.

"HEY GUYS!" Ellie yelled, nearly blowing us back to where we started again, but she then just got back to fighting the creature.

"Let's go…" I said, walking over to a large rock.

"TAKE THIS!" I kicked the rock, making it roll and somehow disappear. But I didn't exactly expect to see what I saw….

-Ellie's POV—

I woke up, not sure why I had been knocked out in the first place, and by the look Oswald had on his face when he woke up, I could guess he didn't expect to be where we were.

"How are we meant to get past this?" Oswald groaned, leaning against the wall of the small cave we were in.

"We wait" I said simply. "We'll wait until someone comes and gets us" Oswald just nodded, and we waited…. And waited.

Eventually someone did come; Hollie! "Finally, I thought we'd be stuck here forever!" I complained, walking out of the cave and stretching my le- blades.

"Okay, now we need to find Mickey, Kayla and Grace!" Gus said, teleporting to a bush.

"Now where could they be?"

-Kayla's POV—

I woke up from what seemed like an eternal sleep, rubbing the back of my neck as I got up. I noticed Mickey was lying unconscious near a bush, so I woke him up.

"Ugh…. What happened?" Mickey groaned, getting up. "Don't know, but what I do know is that we have to find the others!" I declared confidently.

"Agreed"

We walked towards what looked like a door, until we heard something coming from the bushes. "Who's there?!" I growled, pointing my gun at the bush.

"Kayla, relax! It's me"

"Sorry Grace!" I said awkwardly, pulling my gun away. "I guess it's fine…." Grace rolled her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should go find the others" Mickey interrupted, pointing to the 'door.'

"Okay the- AAAAH!" Grace yelped, getting sucked into the ground, along with me and Mickey.

"OH GOD NO!" I screamed, clawing at the ground desperately as I tried to get back up, but it was no use, I got sucked in.

-Grace's POV—

I woke up, realising Kayla and Mickey were safe and scattered below me, I relaxed. "Guys, get up" I groaned, shaking them both.

"God, what happened there?" Kayla asked, rubbing her sore arm.

"I honestly don't know, but it wasn't natural!" Mickey mumbled.

"Need help there?" I recognized the voices immediately; it was the others!

"It sure looks like it!" Kayla chuckled, getting up. "Well, looks like we found a way out!" Oswald announced, motioning to a projector leading to ventureland.

"Great…. Girls?" I smirked, always wanting to say this, not with anyone- my friends.

"Let's do this!"

-Alice's POV, present tense—

I look around, my plan is working perfectly! Soon, the others will be too depressed to fight…. And then I'll let them go….

"Are you ready, agent 2?" I ask a figure.

"Yes master…." The brainwashed girl says.

"Then don't waste my time, GO!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys, CHAPTER 20 OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Ahem…. I'd like to thank all of those people who have just read- if you like this or not, I just want to thank you for taking it out of your time to read this, just as I have writing it :). So, I DO have a small sneak peak for the sequel here, but you don't have to look at it if you don't want to. Here it is;**

_**We all froze as we heard a knock at the door. "Should I?" I whispered, readying myself. Everyone nodded, and I turned into a beetleworx before stumbling down the stairs and opening the door. "Look, we don't want any of your produ- WHAT?!" I exclaimed, looking down.**_

**Also, while reading I suggest you listen to the song 'bring me to life,' it suits this chapter ;P**

"Mickey, Oswald, Girls!" Daisy yelled, running towards us with her blotling camera man. As she did though, the camera fell over, so she pulled out her portable one and her microphone.

"Hello, Daisy Duck here, with our lucky leader Oswald, Mickey mouse, aswell as our newest heroes here, Kayla, Hollie, Grace and…." She trailed off.

"Ellie, I'm really human, but that's a VERY long story" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay! Anyway, what brings you to Ventureland?"

"Me and the others are investigating the construction site, you see-" Oswald was cut off by Daisy.

"But the Mad Doctor already closed the site down because it was too dangerous!"

"WHAT?!" When did he start making all the decisions around here?!"

"Well, you've been adventuring while the Mad Doctor is staying to help. Don't you think us toons have noticed your absence, you being our leader and all?"

Smoke literally came out of Oswald's ears when he heard that statement.

"Daisy! Lighten up on the chap, won't you?" Gus butted in, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Gus, I was just trying to get his side of the story! You understand, right Oswald?" She explained apologetically.

Oswald turned around and nodded, his arms crossed and ears drooping slightly.

Daisy smiled and continued. "So Oswald, how would you react to all the pro-Mad Doctor toons?"

That did it; Oswald just walked away sitting in a corner near the projector. I walked to go check on him, motioning to Grace to come with me. She did, but just before I started to talk to Oswald, I shot Daisy a death glare.

"C'mon Oswald, she was only joking! I hope…." Grace murmured the last part.

"Face it, she wasn't! Doc would probably make a much better ruler than me…." Oswald mumbled, sighing sadly.

"Oswald, you weren't chosen to rule because you were forgotten first, you were chosen because Walt loved you, and he wanted to show that. You were Walt's first star, that's why you ruled-" I then gasped, a look of realization in mine and Grace's eyes.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed, calling them over.

"Yeah?" They all asked, coming over.

"I know why Alice is trying to get us!"

-Some explaining later—

Oswald's mood was better, so we decided to look around for an entrance to… somewhere. When I was looking near a tree someone punched me.

"HEY!"

"Watch where you're goin'!"

"Pete Pan?"

"That's the name, don't wear it out! Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait! Could you please let us into the construction site?" I begged, putting on my best cute face.

"Daww- I mean…. FINE!"

Eventually, we got to the site, where Pete Pan left us at the gate.

"Now, I'm gonna leave, but you better not touch ANYTHING!" He explained, walking away.

-One boring trip later—

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" I yelled, after we had gone through a projector that had led us to some mysterious location.

"Autotopia! How did it survive? After the thinner disaster, we thought it was gone!" Gus exclaimed.

"Well, someone's been here" Oswald replied calmly.

"Hey, look at those pumps! They're sucking up all the guardians!" Mickey pointed to the pumps, and sure enough, there were guardians trapped in there.

For a second, I thought I saw Alice's face in the pumps, but I shrugged it off.

"Let's get them out!" I announced confidently.

-Yet ANOTHER boring trip later—

We arrived in the Mad Doctor's old lab, where I saw something I couldn't even believe; "ALICE!" I yelled, trembling.

"Hello, looks like you won't be waiting too long to battle me, well…. Maybe you will!" Alice claimed.

"GET HERE SLAVE!"

As the wall crashed down, a large beast emerged, it's large thinner cannons preparing as it flew towards us with it's ripped up wings (More torn than mine!)

"THE MAD DOCTOR?!" We all cried, noticing he was inside.

"No, he is simply a clone, but that doesn't matter!" Alice declared, nodding at him to attack.

"Yes master…." The Doc's clone grinned as he turned into a beetleworx version of himself.

"Looks like it's one…. ON ONE!" I screeched, my eyes glowing red.

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, nothing to say- Bye bye!**

I suddenly felt the emptiness that inside of me fill up, but it wasn't my heart returning; it was something different. My look was also changing from my somewhat friendly beetleworx look to a threatening monster; My green eyes had turned permanently black, my blades had become even sharper, but the most recognizable, was my voice.

"YoU cAn NoT DeStRoY mE, oR mY fRiEnDs!" (Imagine a robotic voice, with kinda static while talking and a scream turning into a screech ;))

When I transformed, even Alice looked bewildered as I spoke. Everyone else, except Doc (who had a terribly evil smirk on his face) had a look of both confusion and horror on their faces.

"YoU cAn TrY aLl YoU wAnT, bUt YoU wIlL NEVER dEfEaT uS!" I realized my screams were turning into screeches as my voice turned even more robotic.

-Kayla's POV-

I watched in horror as Ellie turned into some demented robot, her voice becoming so different you wouldn't even be able to tell it was hers. I knew I couldn't do anything, I felt useless; while the others had some kind of secret, I had... Nothing.

I imagined myself helping, and destroying part of Doc's... Thing- which would never happen. My train of thought was interrupted as I heard a cry from Doc, who was trying his best to balance with only 1 leg on his machine.

I then felt some kind of shock in my brain as I saw the metal leg come towards me. I reacted quickly and used some kind of force to slam it into the wall behind me.

"What"

-Ellie's POV-

I turned around, shocked at what I had just witnessed. What did Kayla just do? I couldn't get all wrapped up in that though; I had a battle to win!

"TrY eVeRyThInG yOu CaN, bUt NoW wE aLl HaVe FaCeD yOuR wEaK dEfEnCeS, wE cAn NoT bE dEfEaTeD!"

I suddenly realized something behind me... A glow of purple light?

-Grace's POV-

I looked all around me, noticing something that looked like... Light? It was coming from my heart- or where it once was (I BET YOU FORGOT THEY LOST THEIR HEARTS, DIDN'T YOU?! xD) and was surrounding my body. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my Mickey token, noticing it was emitting the same purple glow as the one from my heart (Ya know what I mean xD.)

I felt my confidence boost as I felt my brush getting stronger, until it turned into a gold and silver version of itself.

"I DUB THEE; EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! :3" I declared, smirking.

I decided to test it on something; a spatter that had just approached us. I flicked the brush, and as soon as my thinner touched the target, it faded from existence.

I could see Oswald and Mickey, staring at me and Kayla, just looking shocked. Hollie looked like she was focusing on doing something, as if she knew she could do , I couldn't feel the ground; probably because I was rising into the air!

-Hollie's POV-

I looked back at the others, then focused on what I desperately needed to do. _come on Hollie, you can do it! _I thought, thinking about all the possibilities if what I was doing worked.

As I was doing this, I felt my body burning, as if it was really on fire, but there were no flames- not even a spark. My eyes flashed white, and the next thing I knew, I had turned into a larger version of Ellie; I WAS A BEETLEWORX! (Sorry, random outburst)

-Ellie's POV (Jeez, next thing you know, it'll be raining POVs!) -

I turned around to where Hollie was, and I noticed she was a... Beetleworx?! I just turned around, preparing to face my- _our _enemy.

"I'lL tEaCh YoU a LeSsOn YoU'lL nEvEr FoRgEt"

**Okay, so if you guys didn't catch the secret powers, Hollie is a shapeshifter, Grace has her magic Mickey token/ THE EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS (Hehe) and Kayla has telekinesis, but she can only lift metallic stuff. The actual fight scene'll be in chapter 22, Skyshine OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so now here comes the BIG BOSS BATTLE! *Dramatic music* if you want to get the feel of the battle, listen to the song awake and alive (I don't know who it's by)**

- Ellie's POV -

Oswald and Mickey had their weapons at the ready, while me and the others had our strengths to the max. Hollie had turned into a beetleworx, except she didn't look as terrifying as me.

Kayla was practicing her new skills by lifting up some blotworx, then slamming it against the wall to get the blotling out.

When Kayla did that, Grace would stand on the ground to get the blotling to target her. But when they were close, she would rise into the air and flick her brush, thinning them out.

"DOC! Don't waste any more time! DO THE ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Alice demanded, her voice echoing across the room.

Not long after, the ground started to shake violently, shooting thinner up at us.

I shrieked, flying up while grabbing Kayla. Hollie and Grace had immediately flew up, while Oswald was floating in the air and Mickey was standing on a piece of inert.

"GuYs, GeT tO sAfEtY!" I yelled.

"No!" They shrieked, moving forward.

I didn't have time to argue though, because I saw Doc's machine completely disappear- along with Alice.

"DARNIT!"

**Okay, so no HUGE boss battle, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OKAY! I felt like updating again today, so yeah!**

-Ellie's POV-

"Well that was all for nothing..." I groaned, noticing how all the damage was gone.

"Agreed" Hollie replied, returning to her normal form.

"Same!" Kayla added, smashing the last of the blotworx.

"Same times 2!" Grace added (So many replies!)

I noticed that there was a door on the other side of the room, but Oswald must have noticed too, because he said;

"Guys, there's a door over there!"

We all ran over, where we were greeted by a diary with the Epic Mickey logo on it. Without warning, it opened up, and unfortunately, there was SINGING.

- Epic Skyshine is not responsible for any death or injuries caused during this singing. You have been WARNED -

**Doc; ****_Dear diary, it's the Mad Doctor here; wonderfully evil me. I tricked Prescott into turning on his friends while he built me my TV-ee._**

**Doc;**_** I let Alice clone me, I'll soon have more power! I loved the thinner showers!**_

**Doc; ****_Though those fools stopped it, soon I'll be a big hit!_**

**Doc; ****_I broadcast my show to the cartoon world, will they forget me? NEVER!_**

**Doc; ****_I will be remembered, and I can leave Wasteland FOREVER!_**

**Doc; ****_Dear diary, who's the maddest doctor of them all? WONDERFULLY EVIL ME!_**

"Wow" I said in shock.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS GOOD!" Kayla yelled, nearly throwing a nearby projector at the wall.

"Well, we need to find out what he IS doing!" Mickey announced as we walked to the projector.

Oswald took a deep breath, and said; "Let's go see if the Doctor is in!"

**Yeah, so I might actually end this story a LITTLE earlier than I was originally planning. BUT that means the sequel will come sooner!**


	24. Chapter 24

**ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I MADE A CHAPTER! ;O; *Ahem* So, this chapter includes a SONG! No it's not a mad doctor song... I wrote it myself, so it might not be my best :) Also, sorry about delays, my laptop went POOP and I have to use another one which has keys that sometimes don't work and is MEGA slow. So, bye!**

While the others had went through the projector, I had stayed behind. I looked down at my ha- Er, cannons- what had I become?...

I started to hum, which then turned into a song that I was almost whispering to myself.

- ZE SONG! -

_I just wanna go home..._

_But I don't wanna be alone,_

_Though what my friends see in me..._

_I don't know! I'm different now, can't you see?_

_So now I stand here and sing my song,_

_In a place I don't belong..._

_- _End of song... DAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! -Hollie -

That did it; I broke down into tears, (Like I did while reading that song -Hollie) as I realised that I probably would never go home. Everything was lost, and I could do nothing...

"Ellie?"

I shot up, hearing my big sister walking toward me.

"I wanna go home!" I cried, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Me... Too" She replied, trying to direct the others away.

"_Sisterly moment, here!" _She hissed, as the others walked away.

"Let's go" I sniffed, looking up and flying to the projector.

- One projector trip later -

"OH MY MOTHER OF GOD'S MOTHER!" Was all I could say when we got through the projector; we had been greeted by the Mad Doctor (The REAL one) and some toons... And people in cup-like traps, near some thinner.

"SHAYLA, AMELIA?!" I exclaimed, flying over to the cups.

"What the heck happened to you?" Amelia asked, struggling to break free.

"Heh, long story-"

"JUST GET US OUT!" Shayla yelled, noticing Oswald and Mickey.

"Whaaat?..."

I didn't have time to explain, though, because as soon as my mouth opened, my jaw literally dropped to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" I boomed, my eyes glowing red with fury. The cups had started moving towards the thinner, which meant the worst thing; DEATH! (I honestly... Ugh)

"Ortensia!" Oswald yelled, noticing her in one of the cups.

"Ah yes, I figured you'd see her eventually..." Doc finally spoke up.

"Give me your little beetleworx friend, and I'll be off!" He chirped, reaching a metal hand out from his robotic case he was in.

I looked around, everyone was looking terrified, but I knew the right thing to do. I took a deep breath, and said;

***Static* HA! You thought I'd let you see that? Blah, you guys know I'm gonna say it, so... CLIFFHANGER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, chapter 25! The last chapter had a VERY interesting cliffhanger... LETS DO THIS!**

"No" I said, letting a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Very well then..." Doc replied as the traps started to move.

"We know" Everyone (except Amelia- who was actually crying) mouthed.

Before I could even move, a black shadow wrapped around me.

- Vision? -

_I braced myself, preparing for death, but instead nothing happened. _

_"Hello, MONSTER" I recognised the angry voice immediately._

_"Amelia?"_

_"Shut up" She snarled, that was when I noticed she was holding a blade._

_"What's-"_

_"No need to ask, because you won't be able to!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

_"YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" She yelled, starting to walk towards me._

_"No... I'm sorry! Please... I'm sorry!"_

"ELLIE!"

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled, not noticing Hollie's look of concern.

"What?"

"N-nothing, just... Let's go!"

My eyes widened as I noticed the look on Doc's face, he pressed a button, which did nothing...

"SHOOT!" He screamed, smacking it.

"Never mind that... let's fight!" he yelled, making thinner spray at us.

"A fight is what you want?" I rose my head, my eyes turning red.

"A FIGHT IS WHAT YOU'LL GET!"

**OH SNAP! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HERE LIES THY GRAND BATTLE, THOU SHALL WITNESS THY ULTIMATE BATTLE! Jk, anyways, whatevs. LETS DO THIS! *Turns into a beetleworx***

-Last time-

_"A fight you want" I rose my head, my eyes glowing red._

_"A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"_

_-_And now...-

A bright light flashed from where our hearts once were, forming a kind of shield for us.

"TrY mE" I realized my voice was changing... AGAIN.

Kayla pulled out her pistol, glad to be using it again, she fired it casually at a spatter approaching. But this time, the paint actually went into Grace's brush, making it shiny (Not as shiny as the... Grace: EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! Me; Oh god...)

Grace pulled out her token, and sure enough, the same purple glow surrounded her.

"LOOK OUT WORLD! THE EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS IS BACK TO DESTROY YOU!" She yelled, still looking serious at the same time.

I nodded at Hollie, and she smirked. The next thing I knew, she was gone! I then felt something crunch under my foot, so I looked underneath it to find... A NOTE! (I am so crazy...) It said;

_I turned into the invisible man_

_~Hollie_

"THE INVISIBLE MAN IS NOT REAL GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, but everyone just stared at me...

"Heh"

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

My red eyes and awesome (sauce) voice returned, and my blades sharpened.

"LETS DO THIS!" Hollie screamed from a random place.

**Short but sweet.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THOU ART LUCKY ENOUGH TO WITNESS THEE GRAND BATTLE! So right... LETS DO THIS! *Puts on awesome sunglasses***

I had just went into full combat mode.

_"LETS DO THIS!-" Hollie was about to scream some other random thing when she suddenly turned back into a normal person._

_"Not any more!" Doc taunted, picking her up in his mechanic claw._

_"Stand down, Doc! It's 6 on 1, you won't be able to beat us!" Oswald yelled, getting his remote ready._

_"six on one?" Doc rose one of his eyebrows in amusement, hanging Hollie over a lake of thinner._

_"I think you're highly mistaken"_

I shook the thought from my mind, right now I had to deal with an infinite amount of fierce beetleworx, spatters and blotworx while trying to save Hollie.

"AHHH!" Grace screamed, noticing a beetleworx had stolen-

"THE EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! NOOOOOO!"

-Ahem... Anyway, what she said.

"I SHALL SAVE YOU!" I screeched, which sounded so epic even I, with the same level of epicnesss as it, could not comprehend (If you made sense of that YOU GET A COOKIE!)

I sped around, trying to redirect the beetleworx, but it didn't work. I, being the awesomely smart person I am, instead came up with another genius (angels singing) idea.

I shot up into the sky, my wings buzzing furiously as I got higher. When I got high enough, I stayed there for a minute before folding my wings. I started to fall down, but I had no major reaction.

Just before I hit the ground, I spread my wings, making a huge bubble of air form around me. That bubble threw all of the beetleworx back, including the one with Grace's brush.

Calmly, I caught it in one of my blades.

"ThErE yOu Go!" I said, handing it to Grace.

"Tha- OH MY GOD, HOLLIE!" I followed her gaze, to where Hollie was literally a millemetre away from being dunked in thinner.

"GRACE, KAYLA; COVER ME! MICKEY, OSWALD; GET TO HIGHER GROUND!" I demanded, flying higher.

"Okay!" Oswald yelled, him and Mickey getting onto a conveniently placed boulder.

"GET OFF HER!" I screeched, shooting towards Hollie.

"Nahhhh..." Doc said cruely, untying a rope that was keeping Hollie from escaping... And falling.

"NO!"

I was too late; Hollie had dropped down.

"GUYS! I'M GOING DOWN!" I yelled, taking a deep breath.

I shot down, paying no attention to the thinner clinging to my face. Surprisingly, there was actually an area under the lake, where an unconscious Hollie lay.

But there was something else that I saw, something that made my eyes widen in horror.

"It's me"

**Did you get that reference? HUH? HUH? Well, guess down in the reviews! CLIFFHANGER! *Woosh***


	28. Chapter 28

**HERE WE GO!**

"A-aLiCe!" I scowled, still keeping my tough voice on.

"Hello..." She looked like she was expecting something to happen.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"I-" Alice cut me off.

"I certainly put up a fight..."

"What?"

"A fight..."

"A fight for what?"

"For my career, my life... EVERYTHING!"

"But-"

"WALT ABANDONED ME! I USED ALL OF MY CARTOON MAGIC TO TRY AND STAY! But, that was a mistake..."

"Yeah, I don't need to hear your life story..." I snorted, calming down a little.

"Pft, like you'd need to know, you-"

"SILENCE!" Came a loud voice, which was coming from above.

"YEN SID?!" I screeched, covering my ears.

"Look what you have done! Everything is wrecked because of you!" He hissed. I backed away nervously.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YEN SID!" Alice yelled, flinching at her own kindness.

"Why would you care what I do to her?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Because..." She thought about what she was going to say.

"Noone else should suffer the pain I went through..."

"Then maybe you will" Yen Sid declared, making lightning strike Alice.

"NO!" I made thinner shoot up at the wizard's face in the clouds, making him bleed.

"That is no problem" He used a spell to heal himself.

"I honestly don't want to fight... I just want to be normal again" I whispered, walking away.

"I just want my friends, family and everyone to be safe. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

I grabbed Hollie and Alice and flew back up as fast as I could, not noticing the fire trailing behind me.

"SHE'S WITH US!"

I floated down, making sure not to hurt Hollie or Alice when I put them down.

Suddenly, I felt burning.

"AAAH!" I screeched, clawing at my back, which was on fire.

That's when everything just... Stopped. No movement, no burning, no nothing.


	29. Chapter 29

**IT IS THEE 29TH CHAPTER! So, the end is soon, which means THE SEQUEL COMES SOON! It might come out only a few days after this ends, or I might just wait a little longer...**

I could see nothing, my vision was blurred, my eyes full of seemingly frozen tears.

"I shall have to solve this myself... I'm afraid" Yen Sid said, acting extremely out of character.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I yelled, my voice becoming more demonic.

"You see, child; When wasteland went out of my control, I got quite... Unamused"

"You're SICK" Mickey hissed- it was the first time I had actually seen him legitimately angry.

"I don't exactly care... I have my revenge now"

His figure in the sky somehow picked Hollie's body up, and repeatedly slammed her on the ground.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Oswald yelled, getting into an attack stance.

"YEAH! I'm the one who caused the thinner disaster, so I should have the punishment..." We all stared at Mickey, looks of shock on our faces.

"Actually, it wasn't you, it was me..." Alice spoke softly.

"Ah yes, me and Alice had a deal; I get to frame you," He motioned to Mickey.

"And she also got her revenge on the rabbit" He motioned to Oswald.

Meanwhile, I was shaking Hollie, trying to get her to wake her up.

"Please, just wake up Hollie"

**Okay, I admit this is pretty damn rubbish**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wait for it... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Hehe... Chapter 30!**

"Hollie... Please wake up..." I whispered, tears flowing down my face.

"I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon" Yen Sid said dryly.

"STUFF IT!" I screeched, managing to shoot a fireball at the sky.

"A child like you can't boss me around" He snarled.

"YeAh I cA-" My awesome speaking was interrupted when I started being lifted up.

"THIS SHALL BE NO PROBLEM FOR ME, THE AWESOME QUEEN!" I declared, folding my wings. I shot down again, spreading my wings when I was about to crash. Yen Sid wasn't even affected.

"Was something just meant to happen?" He asked sarcastically.

"SARCASM IS MY THING, PUNK!" Kayla screamed, picking up one of the cups and throwing it at the sky.

"Well... I'll be off now" Yen Sid said, disappearing.

"Hollie?" I whispered, poking her lifeless body.

"OH MY GOD! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS!" Doc wiped a tear from his eye.

"Do YoU tHiNk ItS FUNNY?!" I screeched, my eyes turning black.

"TO LOSE SOMEONE?!" I spread my wings, ignoring the fire returning.

"TO HAVE YOUR REALITY TURNED UPSIDE DOWN?!"

"AlL i WaNtEd WaS tO bE nOrMaL, bUt NoW i KnOw ThAt'Ll nEvEr HaPpEn" I was somehow able to control the fire surrounding me, forming it into a shield.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!"

"WhAt I tHiNk Is FuNnY iS YOU, tHiNkInG yOu CaN jUsT lAuGh At DeAtH!" I shot fire at his machine, breaking one of the machine's legs.

A ray of light shone from all of us, even Doc- until it turned into a shadow darker than any night.

The rays shot at each other, not only bringing back our hearts, but making Doc fall into the thinner. The shadow disappeared, leaving dust where it had been.

"Is it all... Over?" I whispered, looking at my hands, that were now normal.

"I'M NORMAL AGAIN!" I shrieked, noticing my robotic voice was gone.

"THE EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! NOOOOOO!" Grace cried, sniffling.

"Eh, we'll come back... Someday" Kayla murmured.

"Agreed" Mickey and Oswald said in unison.

"Wait... Hollie?" I whispered, walking over to her body... I waited... And waited.

"No..." I nearly broke down into tears, when she spoke up.

"Y-you're normal again?!" She got up, hugging me.

"ELLIE!" It was Shayla, who had returned with the others. They all looked happy, while Amelia was looking away, her arms folded.

"Well, it's been a good ride, but we have to go" As if it was right on cue, a large hole appeared in the sky, sucking Mickey and the others (Except toons) into it.

"See you soon!" I smirked as we all saluted, quickly exchanging phone numbers while we were at it.

**So, there you have it! The end has come! But don't worry, the sequel will be out VERY soon... I would honestly just want to thank you guys for enjoying; this was my first story here and it is sad to see it go... I mean, just LOOK at chapter 1! xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the ending, and sorry if it seemed rushed. For the last time on the FIRST edition of this series, Skyshine out! ;)**

**- Also...-**

**~SHOUTOUTS!~**

**Mixed-Shades**

**Gracekim1**

**~The following people are friends from school/family~**

**Hollie (You know who you are, sis :))**

**Shayla-MAI (Yes, I remembered the Mai. P.S: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! (Her birthday was on the 30th of November)**

**Amelia (For agreeing to be 'evil' in the sequel... I RUINED IT! ;n;)**

**Jasmine (She'll have a character in the sequel)**

**Beau (For having an awesome name and just being my friend in general)**

**Macy ( .AWESOME!)**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
